


Shotgunned

by starsandgraces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek helps Stiles smoke a joint, then Stiles helps Derek with something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgunned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duskflare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskflare/gifts).



> It seems that a lot of what I write in this fandom will be for duskflare. Also: Derek is hairy in my head and I can't do anything about it.

"It's easy," Derek says. "When I breathe out, you breathe in. Slowly."

"You said that before. You said it'd be easy."

His eyes are unreadable. "You'll get the hang of it. Just remember to hold your breath."

Stiles watches Derek wrap his lips around the joint and take a deep drag, his cheekbones even more pronounced than normal. He's so busy watching that Derek needs to grab him by the chin and pull him in to press their mouths together, the acrid smoke spilling down Stiles' throat when he takes a deep breath.

It burns all the way down into his lungs and his eyes start to water. "Don't cough," Derek murmurs against his lips, his fingers still gripping Stiles' chin. "It's worse if you cough." He turns away from Stiles just as he exhales in a rush.

He does cough a little, but he holds it back as much as he can, holds it until it's just a wheeze and a tickle in the back of his throat. Derek taps him on the shoulder and kisses him—no, it's another mouthful of smoke, thick and strong and burning. Stiles is dizzy and he doesn't think it's because of the weed, because he can't possibly be high yet.

"Am I high?" he asks without really thinking about it.

"Probably not yet," Derek says, looking at him with amusement. Stiles thinks it's amusement but it could be derision. 

It's hard to tell sometimes.

And then Derek does kiss him, his fingertips sliding along Stiles' jaw and his tongue sliding into his mouth. This burn is entirely different and entirely more pleasant, starting in every single place that Derek is touching him and moving down into the pit of his stomach. Stiles clenches his fingers in Derek's hair and nearly climbs into his lap, he's so ready for this. 

"Oh my god," he says against Derek's mouth, "oh my god," and when he says it the third time it's so muffled that he might as well not have bothered.

They end up on the ground, somehow, with the joint burning itself out in the dirt and Stiles grinding his hips down onto Derek as they kiss desperately, hands clutching at each other, sucking the breath from each other's mouths. Then the high hits Stiles and god, that weed must be strong because he hardly smoked any and now _everything is amazing_. He puts both his hands up under Derek's t-shirt and drags his nails through Derek's chest hair, rubbing over a nipple almost absentmindedly.

Derek shudders beneath Stiles at that, barely hiding his moan in their joint breaths. Stiles wants to touch Derek all over, with his hands first and then maybe with his mouth, until Derek makes more noises like that, but they're lying in the woods in the middle of the night and it isn't the time or the place.

But he can make Derek come. Stiles knows this with sudden clarity. He focuses on getting his hand inside Derek's jeans, wrapping his fingers around his cock and it's not so different from jerking yourself off, really.

"Stiles," Derek says, or maybe it was just a noise. But a noise of approval; the kind of noise that means _yes_ and _go on_ , so Stiles does. 

He's probably a little too enthusiastic, rougher than he'd be with himself, but Derek seems to enjoy it judging by the way he thrusts into Stiles' fist. And it's so thrilling to make someone else come, he realises, when Derek _does_ with a hoarse shout. It's the best thing Stiles has ever done in his whole life. He deserves medals.

"You were right," he says, kissing Derek's face all over and wondering if they can do this again, like, immediately. "It was easy."


End file.
